Ben Tennyson (Classic)/Omniverse
After the events of Ultimate Alien, Ben is left to be a solo hero after Gwen and Kevin leave for college. However, Grandpa Max has other plans. He teams Ben up with a Plumber rookie just out of training, Rook Blonko. Ben does not want to have a partner and tries refusing Rook, but in vain. Setting their differences aside, the two soon learn to work as a team and look out for each other. Arc 1 ''The More Things Change: Part 1 '''11 years old Ben:' Ben as Four Arms fought Malware. While at first it appeared that Ben was winning, Malware managed to grab the Omnitrix and forced Ben to revert back to human. Malware confronted Ben and taunted him about his defeat, which allowed just enough time for the Omnitrix to activate again. Ben transformed into Feedback and used his energy absorbing and redirecting powers to quickly defeat Malware. 16 years old Ben Ben and his team track down and capture Zombozo who has stolen a human brain from the Bellwood Brain bank. The team is separated when Gwen Tennyson goes off to college the next day and Kevin Levin decides to join her. Although the departure is saddening Ben feels he's ready to work alone now. Later that day Ben investigates a explosion at Pakmar's Toilet emporium. In the ruins of the store Ben fights a Crabdozer as Spidermonkey and narrowly avoids getting eaten as the beast suddenly retreats. Concluding that if somebody is bombing Alien businesses then they may hit Mr. Baumann's grocery, which he concludes is true. A trio of thugs come in to collect their protection Money and does battle with Ben as Cannonbolt. During the fight one of Mr. Baumann's customer's reveals himself as Rook Blonko, Ben's new partner from the Plumbers' Academy. Although Rook proves invaluable during the fight Ben is adamant that he doesn't need a partner, regardless the two end up working together to use Ben's latest alien form Bloxx to detonate the bomb safely, revealing Undertown which the two Plumbers chase the criminals into. ''The More Things Change: Part 2 Ben along with Rook, investigates Undertown. They meet Psyphon who reveals that he has started a gang. Ben battles Buglizard as Shocksquatch and with the help of Rook, defeats Buglizard and arrests Psyphon and his gang members. A Jolt from the Past '''11 year old Ben': Ben as Stinkfly fought a Megawhatt. After reverting, he grabs a Mr. Smoothy cup and traps the Megawhatt in it. Thinking that he has won, the Megawhatt escapes the cup and duplicates. Ben remembers he has Feedback and turns into him. He sucks the energy out of the Megawhatts, which make them go to sleep. 16 year old Ben: He discovers that a guy named Fistrick and his gang are illegally keeping the Megawhatts. Ben and Rook free the Megawatts and arrest Fistrick and his gang. Ben also unlocks Gravattack. ''Trouble Helix '''11 year old Ben: '''In a Plumber file Khyber, the man behind the predator attacks, finds out more about Malware. An incomplete Galvanic Mechamorph accidentally created by Azmuth, who loses his patience and kidnaps Albedo, Azmuth's assistant to complete himself. Eventually, he is turned into a more powerful form but he is defeated by Diamondhead. '''16 year old Ben: ' He is shown using his aliens to help Driba and Blukic to test a weapon. ''Have I Got a Deal for You Ben meets Blarney T. Hokestar, a dealer and Pax, an alien right activist who claims Hokestar is illegally keeping a Screegit. This is proven true and since the Screegit reacts with Nitrogen gas, it creates trouble. However, it is subsequently defeated by Ben and Hokestar. Then Solid Plugg, assistant of Hokestar, and Pax are arrested. It Was Them Ben is attacked by Slamworm, which is once again the work of Khyber. His suspicion arouses over these attacks. Later, he and Rook go to arrest Animo who has managed to escape. At Animo's hideout, Ben is once again attacked, this time by Mucilator. Eventually Ben and Rook manage to defeat the Mucilator and arrest Animo. Ben unlocks Crashhopper. So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies Ben and Rook check out a mysterious ghost ship. which is revealed to be a Contemelia ship. Later on after meeting old enemies, Ben has to use Alien X to save the universe from the Anihilaarg, a doomsday device created by the Contemelia to destroy universes . When Ben transformed back from Alien X, he gained a green and white jacket that had a hoodie, and a number 10 logo on it. Hot Stretch Ben encounters Ester, a Kraaho, who stole a Nuclear Fusion Device. He meets Seebik, the leader of the Kraaho. Eventually, Ben develops a crush on Ester and together they put an end to Seebik's evil heist. Seebik is defeated and Ester becomes the new leader of the Kraaho. Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 '''16 year old Ben': Ben and Rook break up their partnership because of a fight and Ben's Plumber's badge is destroyed. Ben is then attacked by Khyber and his pet. He turns into Crashhopper to battle, but Khyber's pet turns into Mucilator and falls on Crashhopper, so Ben turns into Armodrillo and throws Mucilator. Mucilator later turns into Slamworm and goes underground, attacking Armodrillo. Armodrillo turns into Heatblast and chases after Khyber, but meets a surprise attack by Crabdozer. Then Khyber introduces himself as the 'greatest huntsman in the galaxy', However Ben just mocks him. Heatblast tries to turn into Humungousaur, but becomes a new alien named Ball Weevil. At first Ben didn't know how to use Ball Weevil's powers, but then spits a ball and rolls around uncontrollably before seeing that the ball can explode. Crabdozer counters this by turning into Terroranchula. Ball Weevil flees, but Khyber defeats him by redirecting one of his balls. Ball Weevil reverts back into Ben and falls down unconscious. Khyber then picks him up and starts gloating. ''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 '''16 year old Ben:' While being imprisoned in Khyber's Ship Ben eventually discovers from Khyber that Malware is also involved in the creation of the Nemetrix, the device that allows Khyber's pet to transform into predators of aliens, and that Dr.Psychobos using a corrupted blueprint of the Omnitrix retrieved by Malware, created the Nemetrix. Dr.Psychobos hired Khyber to collect Predator samples for the Nemetrix and they used Phil as a test subject. Rook then comes to Ben's rescue, revealing that their argument was part of their plan to lure Khyber and that Ben's Plumber badge was not destroyed. They manage to defeat Khyber and he crash lands. The wreckage of his ship is visited by Malware and Dr.Psychobos. 11 year old Ben: 'He battles Phil who is being used as a test subject for the Nemetrix. Arc 2 Outbreak The Plumber Headquarters is attacked by Dr. Psychobos who steals an Omnitrix component to perfect the Nemetrix. In the process, the now mutated Psyphon and his gang members create chaos until they are defeated by Ben, Rook and a squadron of Plumbers. Blukic and Driba manage to replace the component stolen and in this process they unlock new aliens. Ben also unlocks Kickin Hawk as a result of scanning Liam. Many Happy Returns Gwen and Kevin come to Bellwood to visit Ben. Ben defeats Looma Red Wind, a Tetramand who Kevin was engaged to, but in this process gets accidentally engaged to her. Gone Fishin' Magister Patelliday is kidnapped by Captain Kork and his Mechaneer while he is fishing with Max, Ben and Rook. Max, Rook and Ben infiltrate Kork's headquarters and rescue Magister Patelliday as well as arresting Kork. Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's Ben and Rook are busy chasing after Trumbipulor who is after 'Ultimate Power' which is revealed to be peanuts. Blukic and Driba are busy trying to go to Mr. Smoothy to buy a grasshopper smoothie. Ben and Rook manage to defeat Trumbipulor while Blukic and Driba manage to get smoothies. Ben also learns of the existence of a 23rd store of Mr. Smoothy. Malefactor'' '''16 year old Ben: Khyber and his pet attack Ben at a festival. Ben recognizes Hypnotick's species and comes to a conclusion that this is just a distraction. Ben reaches the Proto-TRUK and finds Malware stealing data from it. Malware escapes and Ben shows a fear towards him in this episode. 11 year old Ben: 'Ben, along with Max and Gwen visit the Plumber base in Mt. Rushmore. There, they are attacked by Malware who is seemingly defeated by a Tachyon Cannon. However this just transforms him into a more powerful version of him. He gets defeated, although, he was just a distraction so that Khyber can sample a rare Psycholeopterran. Arrested Development'' '''16 year old Ben: Ben and Rook are fighting the Computron's Minions and meet Billy Billions. At first Ben mistakes him for a fan but then it is revealed that he is controlling the robots. As it turns out, Billy had a rivalry with Ben when they were young, though it was one sided. Amidst the rivalry, Billy fired a beam at Ben but since he was Diamondhead at that time, the beam was deflected and warped Billy to Dimension 12. Billy uses a De-Ager Ray on Ben and Rook, transforming them into young versions of themselves. Eventually, Billy accidentally causes an invasion of the robots. The robots are stopped by Ben and Rook who manage to revert to their original age. After that Billy is arrested and Ben once again shows Billy down. ''Bros in Space '''16 year old Ben: '''Ben and Rook reach Revonnah, the home planet of Rook. Rook introduced Ben to his family and his crush. Later a Muroid attacks standing on two legs which is strange as they should walk in four legs. In the night, Ben finds out that there is a TV show about him. The next morning the Revonnahganders are harvesting and Ben tries to help them. At the end, it is revealed that Fistrick was manipulating the Muroids so that he can steal Amber Ogia, the sacred food, crop and fuel of the Revonnahganders. He is defeated with the combined efforts of Ben and the Revonnahganders. Ben Again '''11 year old Ben: '''While Battling Eon, 11 year old Ben's mind gets switched with his 16 year old self. As 16 year old Ben, he finds the clues laid down by the 16 year old Ben who is inhabiting 11 year old Ben's body. 11 year old Ben manages to get his body back and defeats Eon. '''16 year old Ben: '''His mind gets switched with his 11 year old self. He lays clues for the 11 year old Ben inhabiting 16 year old Ben's body to find. Eventually, he manages to get his body back and defeat Eon. Showdown: Part 1 The Faction infiltrates Galvan Prime and they plan to humiliate and kill Azmuth. Azmuth teleports Ben and Rook to help him capture Zed and Dr. Psychobos. Khyber escapes with the Nemetrix while it is revealed that Malware was on Galvan B. At the end of the episode, Galvan B is destroyed with Malware being stronger than he was never before. Showdown: Part 2 '''16 year old Ben:' Ben, Rook, Azmuth, Gwen, Kevin, Max, Blukic and Driba have a final showdown with Malware. Even Way Big is defeated by Malware. Ben then has a flashback of what happened when he was 11 and how he lost Feedback. He eventually regains Feedback by overcoming his trauma and by absorbing the Helix's powers, he defeats Malware once and for all. 11 year old Ben: '''Because of his constant use of Feedback, Azmuth comes to Earth to warn Ben that this is affecting his other transformations. Ignoring him, Ben prepares to fight Malware who has returned. This results in Feedback being destroyed and Malware being seemingly killed when he is overloaded by the Omnitrix's energy. Ben eventually forgives his future self and this allows 16 year old Ben to regain Feedback. '''Arc 3 Arc 3 mainly features Ben's fight against the Incurseans. In ''Vilgax Must Croak'''' Ben tries to escort Vilgax to Incarcecon only for him to escape due to the intervention of the Incurseans. In [[Store 23|''Store 23]]'' Ben discovers a dimension and the dimension's Ben. The episode mainly focuses on Ben mentoring the other Ben. In [[Special Delivery|''Special Delivery]]'' Ben has to deliver goods for Baumann as a penance for wrecking his stuff. He discovers that Psyphon once again is up to no good. Ben also unlocks Toepick. In [[Rules of Engagement|''Rules of Engagement]]'' Ben breaks up with Julie with Looma being defeated by Julie and Ship. Ben starts going out with Ester. In [[T.G.I.S.|''T.G.I.S]] Ben teams up with the Secret Saturdays to defeat Animo and V.V. Argost. Ben also develops a crush on Drew and becomes friends with Zak. In ''Rad'''' Ben meets Rad Dudesman and teams up with him. Other episodes feature his fight with the Incurseans which culminate with Milleous being arrested and Attea taking control of the Incurseans. In this arc, Ben also unlocks Astrodactyl and Bullfrag. '''Arc 4' Arc 4 mainly features Ben's fight with Albedo and Khyber. In Food Around the Corner ''Ben helps a peace treaty to develop between Lewodan and Appoplexian. In [[O Mother, Where Art Thou?|''O Mother,Wherefore Art Thou? ]]Ben helps to save the sun from Ma Vreedle who is searching for her son. In ''Max's Monster'', Present day Phil returns with a more powerful form.[[Evil's Encore| Evil's Encore]] mainly features 11 year old Ben battling Animo. ''Return to Forever'' features the Forever Knights who have returned to wipe out all aliens. ''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'''' features Ben's cousin Lucy who helps to uncover how Psyphon has been getting his hands on Plumber tech. [[OTTO Motives|''OTTO Motives]]'' features Ben, Kevin and Rook battling Otto. The other episodes feature Ben's fight with Albedo which culminates with Albedo being turned into a 11 year old Ben version, Ben unlocking Atomix, and the Nemetrix being taken into custody with Khyber escaping. Arc 5 - Galactic Monsters This arc mainly features Ben's journey through the Anur System. In [[Something Zombozo This Way Comes|''Something Zombozo This Way Comes]]'' Ben must fight Zombozo, his clowns and the Circus Freak Trio. They all are defeated however Ben relapses into his fear of clowns. In [[Mystery, Incorporeal|''Mystery, Incorporeal]]'' Ben visits Gwen's college and fights Michael Morningstar who has returned. Ben gets a honorary degree and calls himself Dr. Tennyson at the end of the episode. In [[Bengeance Is Mine|''Bengeance is Mine ]] Ben fights Vilgax's Squid Monsters who are causing havoc in the city. He defeats them with the help of an ordinary plumber named Bill Gacks. In ''An American Benwolf in London'''' Ben meets Kai Green, his former crush and with the help of her, he defeats the Forever Knights who are after Excalibur. Ben renames Benwolf to Blitzwolfer in this episode. In [[Animo Crackers|''Animo Crackers]], ''Ben meets Chrono Spanner, a hero from the future and with his help, he defeats both Future and Present Animos. In [[And Then There Were None|''And Then There Were None]] and ''And Then There Was Ben'', episodes that celebrated the 199th and 200th episodes of the franchise, Ben teams up with his other timeline counterparts to take down Vilgax and the Evil Bens. Other episodes features Ben's fight with Zs'Skayr and his henchmen. Ben unlocks Whampire and he manages to kill Zs'Skayr, defeat his henchmen and imprisions the resurrected Vladat, Lord Transyl. Arc 6 This arc mainly features Ben's fight with the Rooters, a black ops wing of the Plumbers. In ''Catfight'', Ben has gone on a date with Ester. Eventually Nyancy Chan intervenes but she is defeated and Ben resumes his date with Ester. In ''Collect This'', Ben finds out that the show that is about him is runned by Hokestar, Solid Plugg, Simian and Deefus. Eventually Earth is selled to Collectimus, an superior being, who at the end of the episode trades away the Earth for Ben's shirts. In The ''Vengers'', Captain Nemesis, Kangaroo Komanddo, Billy and Mazuma form a team known as the Vengers. Eventually the Vengers are defeated by Ben, and their true nature revealed to everyone. In ''Cough It Up'', Ben encounters Spanner again and they defeat Psyphon and the dehydrated Techadon Factory, that Psyphon was after, is taken away by Spanner. At the end of the episode it is revealed that Ben suspects Jimmy to be Spanner. In ''Blukic and Driba Go To Area 51'','' Ben's eventually learns how the two Galvans reached Earth. Ben also manages to destroy B.L.R..R.T and arrest Benevelon. In [[No Honor Among Bros|''No Honor Among Bros]], ''Rook is affected by Fistrick's bro essence and he participates in the Golden Fist Tournament and manages to win it. However he arrests the volunteers as this is an illegal tournament and Ben comments "Once a plumber, always a plumber". In Universe vs. Tennyson, Ben is dragged into court by Starbeard, a Celestialsapien for recreating the Universe in ''So Long and Thanks for all The Smoothies. ''Ben is eventually found non guilty by his newly appointed lawyer, Chadzmuth. Other episodes feature Ben's fight with the Rooters while Kevin's true past is revealed. The battle culminates with the Rooters being defeated and their plumber status being revoked by the Magistrata. Arc 7 and Arc 8 This two arcs mainly feature the Time War. The sides are Ben, Rook, Ben 10,000, Paradox, Spanner aka Kenny Vs. Maltruant, Exo-Skull, Subdora, Eon. [[Clyde Five|''Clyde Five]]'' features Ben's cousin Clyde Fife and how upon obtaining the Cincotrix he becomes a hero. [[Rook Tales|''Rook Tales]] and ''The Final Countdown'' features Rook's former sensei Kundo, who turns into a cyborg at the end of Rook Tales and gets arrested at the end of The Final Countdown. ''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' features Mr.Baumann and Sheelane, who is Baumann's fiancee. Eventually Ben helps Baumann to successfully reunite with Sheelane and Vulkanus is defeated. ''Breakpoint'''' features Ben infiltrating Fistrick's gang who are committing crimes by impersonating as Ben. At the end Fistrick and his gang are arrested. [[The Color of Monkey|''The Color of Monkey]] features Argit's new company and how Simian and Rojo cause trouble. They are eventually arrested. ''Vreedlemania'''' features how the entire Vreedle family upon reuniting cause havoc in Bellwood until they are stopped by Ben. [[Fight at the Museum|''Fight at the Museum]]'' features Ben helping Kai to unsuccessfully protect the Orb of Pooma Poonkoo from Exo-Skull and Subdora who capture it for Maltruant. Ester also learns that Kai and Ben are meant to be 'together' in the future from Spanner who is confirmed to be not Jimmy. [[From Hedorium to Eternity|''From Hedorium to Eternity]]'' features 11 year old Ben who puts an end to Zs'Skayr's evil plan with the help of Jonesy, Gwen, Lucy, Cooper and Kevin. [[Stuck on You|''Stuck on You]] features Khyber enlisting the help of Skurd, a Slimebiote, to operate the Nemetrix which is stolen. Eventually the Nemetrix is taken back to custody with Khyber being arrested. Skurd now joins Ben as the Omnitrix as more DNA samples. In ''Secret of Dos Santos'''' Ben helps Kai to find the Temple of the Sky. Exo-Skull intervenes and Maltruant's history is revealed. Ben and Kai show feelings for each other with Kai even kissing Ben. [[Malgax Attacks|''Malgax Attacks]]'' features how Vilgax and Albedo team up. Albedo uses Malware's remains to create the Malware Armor for Vilgax to wear so that he can defeat Ben. Albedo then attacks Azmuth, which ends up with Albedo's Ultimatrix being Disabled. Meanwhile Ben is being defeated by Vilgax and he apologizes to Skurd (He had him taken out of his Omnitrix by Azmuth because Skurd was annoying) and the two team up again to defeat Vilgax. Vilgax is eventually killed by his ship's core meltdown. Also Malware's fate is unknown as the armor oozes out of Vilgax's petrified body. Hence, it could be that Malware is still alive. [[Charm School|''Charm School]] and ''Third Time's a Charm'''' finish the triology that was started by [[Charmed, I'm Sure|''Charmed, I'm Sure]]. ''In the triology, Charmcaster has turned Adwaita and Darkstar into stone totems and plans to become the most powerful sorceress of all time. She even manages to turn Gwen, Hex ( Hex is now a good guy who has given up his evil plans) and Bezel into totems until she is cleverly beaten by Gwen and is now trapped in her own bag. Gwen acquires the Charms of Bezel and now thinks that she and Charmcaster can become friends. Adwaita gets away and Darkstar is arrested. In ''The Most Dangerous Game Show' ,' ''Charles Zenith hosts a show which would decide who would marry Ben. Kai wins the contest and all the girls who lost are rescued from the Null Void . Charles is arrested, Ben and Ester break up on good terms and Ben and Kai become a couple. [[It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1|''It's a Mad,Mad,Mad Ben World Part 1]], ''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World Part 2'' , Fight at the Museum, ''Let's Do the Time War Again'', ''Secret of Dos Santos'', ''The End of an Era'' and ''A New Dawn'' feature the Time War. In the Time War, Maltruant puts himself together and orders Exo Skull and Subdora to find his missing parts. After becoming whole again, he orders Eon, Exo Skull and Subdora to get some Time Beast eggs for him. Even though Ben, Rook, Ben 10,000 and Paradox intervene Eon manages to get two Time Beast eggs for Maltruant. After this Maltruant goes to the Future and steals the Dwarf Star and the Anihilaarg and fuses them to create his modified Anihilaarg. Future Ben, Gwen, Kai and Spanner who reveals himself to be Ken, Ben's son fail to stop him. But then Spanner brings past Ben and Rook to help. However Eon arrives with a chariot pulled by a Time Beast. After Eon is betrayed, Maltruant escapes to the time-stream with Ben and Rook following with the help of their Time Cycles. They eventually crash to the past where Ben meets George Washington and battles young Vilgax. Then Ben and Rook continue their chase which leads them to a Contemelia ship. The Contemlia reveal that they create Universes, they do not destroy them. Maltruant activates his modified Anihilaarg to create the Universe in his own image however the energy of the Anihilaarg is absorbed by Feedback who redirects it to Maltruant dividing him into many parts. Paradox then comes revealing that Maltruant is trapped in a time loop in which he is doomed to lose. Ben and Rook than witness the creation of the Universe after parting with Skurd who joins his ancestors to seed life across the universe. At the end of this franchise, Ben calls Gwen and decides that he, she, Rook, Kai and Kevin are going for a road trip across the entire Universe. See Also * Ben Tennyson/Ben 10 * Ben Tennyson/Alien Force * Ben Tennyson/Ultimate Alien